Dr. No
Dr. No 'is a First Person Shooter based of the 1962 James Bond movie of the same name. Description The game is constitued of: *a story mode, folowing the movie through different levels. *a multiplayer mode, from one to four different characters. *a training mode to increase the player experience. Characters Protagonists To remake the movie as well as possible, the original movie's *'James Bond actor, Sean Connery gives his apparence and his voice to the character. *'Honey Rider' The Bond girl of the movie is one of the playable characters. Like James Bond, the actress Ursula Andress gives her apparence to the character, but not her voice. *'Quarrel' The Character is playable only in 2 levels because of his early death *'Felix Leiter' 'Unlike the other members of the cast, the CIA agent have no likeness with his movie equivalent but looks like his apparence in the novel. Antagonists *'Doctor No The main villain who give his name to the movie and the video game appears as the last boss. *Proffesor Dent In the Video game, the proffesor dent has a biggest role than in movie and he's the main henchman of the Dr. Julius No. In the movie, he put a spider in bond's room to kill him, in the video game, the scene is folowed with a battle against the prof. Dent *'Miss Taro' She only appears in a cut scene reproducing the movie's sequence in which she appears. Enemies Unlike in the movie, in the video game, Doctor No has a huge army to serve him. they're present in all the levels of the game except in the MI6 training room, which is the first level of the game. Levels *'Training room' '''The training room is a tutorial level (not present in the movie), it introduces '''Q, who give bond's Walter PPK. The level is short and exitable at any time *'Welcome to Jamaica' A level in which James Bond fight Jones, one of the Dr. No henchmen who tried to kill james bond when he arrived in jamaica *'Harbor' Background : Bond go to the kingston harbor to find quarrel but the henchmen of the Dr. No who just learn Bond is trying to find who kills strangways, try to kill him. Objective : Kill all the enemies and find quarrel *'Hotel' Background : The proffesor Dent try to kill bond with a spider what he put in his room, but bond gets up, kill te spider and try to catch dent, who aldready escaped the hotel but the henchmen of Dr.No are there. Objective(s) : Get Out of the Hotel and kill the henchlmen *''' Magenta Drive''' 'Background : When Bond is going to miss taro's house in the mountain, the doctor No's henchmen try to destroy his car. Objective(s) : Destroy Dr No's henchmen cars ; reach miss taro's house without destroying the car *'Magenta Drive 2 'Background : When the proffesor dent try to kill bond for the second time, james kills him and get out of miss Taro's house but Dr No's henchmen are outside again Objective(s): Escape the hill alive ; Come back to Kingston. *'Crab Key Background : When Bond and Quarrel Get up on the island, James find Honey Rider on the beach but the Doctor's henchmen find them.. Objective(s) : reach the jungle and avoid the boat's fire. *'The Dragon' 'When Bond,Honey and Quarrel get out of the marsh, the mechanic dragon of the doctor No find them Objective(s) Shot the highlights of the dragon ; shot the dragon's tires. *'Dr No's Base When Honey and Bond got kidnaped by Dr No's henchmen, James is confined in a cell... Objective(s) : go in the vent ; infiltrate the base ; destroy the machines ; kill Dr. No ; Find Honey before the timer is finished ; Escape the base Weapons *Walter PPK *Sniper *Bazooka *Tommy Gun *Rifle *Poisoned Darts Vehicles *Jetpack *Aston Martin DB5 *Boat Name in other languages The italian name for the movie was "Licenza di Uccidere" (Licence to Kill) but for the video game, it was renamed Doctor No to avoid the confusion with the other 007 movie, "License to Kill".